Drabble My iPod, by: Dhanielle Madonna
by Maidenmild
Summary: mi primer fic de Glee. Creditos: HeyArcia. quien me dio la maravillosa idea. soy mala para los sumarios, asi que solo entra, lee y comenta si te gusto, y si no te gusto pz tambien. :D Femslash, asi que si no te gustan. NO ENTRES.


**Holaaa! mi primera historia de Glee. aam... Gracias a HeyArcia por la idea (eres la mejor ;) ), y... planeo subir un par mas de estos si es posible, y tengo un par de fics brittana en los que trabajare pronto. espero les guste :D**

* * *

**Can't Fight this Feeling - Chicago**

La latina se sienta en su cama, un monton de pensamientos que intenta callar llenan su cabeza, entre ellos, imágenes, recuerdos, de besos ardientes, manos traviesas, y cabellos rubios como el oro deslizándose por sus manos. Recuerda que se dijo muchas veces a si misma que NO estaba enamorada de la holandesa, lo repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero no lo entendia, allí estaba siempre la rubiecilla, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa brillante. En ese momento santana lopez se dio cuenta de algo: Estaba Enamorada, y de no mas, que Brittany Susan Pierce, su mejor amiga, a quien habia dejado tirada en su cama, tras haberse acostado con ella. Rompiendo su corazón.

* * *

**Take A Bow – Rihanna**

_"Brittany… por favor…"_

_"por favor que santana?"_ – Grito con rabia la rubia a travez de su ventana

_"perdóname…. Yo… yo… lo siento"_ – las lagrimas se escurrían por el rostro de la latina.

_"se acabo san. Olvídalo."_– la rubia hace lo mejor que puede para no bajar las escaleras y caer rendida en los brazos de santana– "me mentiste"

_"por favor, Fue un maldito error!"_– la latina trata de explicarse inútilmente

_"adiós san… fue un placer"_ – la holandesa cierra su ventana y se lanza a llorar en su cama, abrazada a uno de sus peluches, uno en especial que san le había dado. un pato enorme, que aun conserva esa esencia unica de la latina.

* * *

**Hello, I Love You – Glee cast**

Miradas sexys y fugaces, miradas que lo dicen todo, quizá un roce de vez en cuando. Acompañado de una timida sonrisa dirigida a ella, quizá ella lo sabe, y quizá Santana también lo siente. Siempre la observa cuando camina por los pasillos, con su actitud de "perra" con su paso altivo y sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de sus pensamientos. nunca le ha dicho nada, nunca ha sido tan valiente como para acercarse a ella, hablarle, o si quiera sonreirle, porque cada que pasa por su lado, la rubia agacha la cabeza y desvia su mirada.

* * *

**Foolish Beat – Debie Gibson.**

Nunca volverá a amar de nuevo como lo hizo con ella, nunca volverá a sentir lo mismo que sintió con ella, su corazón nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes. antes. Se rie mentalmente por esa palabra, antes era feliz, antes nada importaba, antes Brittany esaba con ella. Antes. Nunca volverá a llorar tanto, como lo hizo cuando ella se fue, nunca volverá a abrirse como lo hizo con ella. La extraña, pero solo ella lo sabe. Para el resto del mundo, la vida sigue. Para Santana, el mundo se detuvo en ese segundo en donde Brittany salio con su maleta de Patitos, y cerro la puerta de su apartamento. Dejándola con un monton de pedacitos de un corazón destrozado escurriéndosele entre los dedos, y su rostro inundado por las lagrimas. Santana nunca volverá a ser la misma, y solo Santana lo sabe. Ya que lo oculta del resto del mundo.

* * *

**Sweet Caroline – Jonas Brothers.**

Mucho tiempo, llevan juntas mas tiempo del que la mayoría creería. No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó, cuando crecio tanto, no se dio nunca cuenta, de en que momento, la holandesa, paso a estar de primero en su corazón. En su mente y en sus sueños. Cada beso, cada toque, cada noche que pasan juntas, cada uno de esos momentos queda almacenado en un rincón especial en el corazón de Santana. Junto a Brittany, siente que no le teme a nada, quizá excepto a separarse de ella. Las noches no les parecen tan solitarias, frias y oscuras. Recuerda el tempo en el que creyo haber sido feliz, y se da cuenta de que esa felicidad que una vez sintió, no se compara en nada, a lo que siente, cuando su amante rubia esta juno a ella.

* * *

**I love Rock And Roll – Joan Jett And The Black Hearts**

Un ruido ensordecedor de guitarra, y una voz ronca sonando por todo el lugar. La rubia entra tímidamente, buscando una cerveza, y quizá alguien con quien pasar la noche. Ve a la chica bailando animadamente cerca, muy cerca del escenario. Se acerca, y la latina le dedica una sonrisa lujuriosa. La rubia decide acercarse, preguntar su nombre, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar de ahí en adelante.

* * *

**Physical – Olivia Newthon John.**

El cuerpo ardiente y palido de la rubia, su piel Brillante, y el olor a sexo y sudor que queda en el ambiente cada vez que la tiene entre sus brazos. Todas aquellas cosas hacen que santana ame aun mas a Britt. Ella la entiende, sabe lo que quiere, y como dárselo, conoce cada punto, cada rincón del cuerpo de su amante, y sabe bien como alcanzar ese punto exacto en donde la rubia cae rendida de placer en sus brazos. Santana se siente orgullosa de poder decir que sabe lo que brittany le dice, sin necesidad de usar palabras.

* * *

**bueno... y que tal? deberia dedicarme a otra cosa? aqui abajito... si ahi... hay un link que lleva a una ventanita, o a otra pestaña donde dejas un comentario que me alegrara el dia y me dara animos para escribir mas fics ^^ ahora, por favor firma, o ire a tu cuarto en la noche, llevare un dinosaurio morado que se tragara toda tu ropa, luego se tragara tu cama y a tu gato (que por cierto leera tu diario).**


End file.
